


it starts, and ends, like this

by JadenGrace1



Series: Voltron Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Groundhog Day, M/M, Poetry, Time Loop, Voltron Bingo 2018, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenGrace1/pseuds/JadenGrace1
Summary: a poem written for Voltron Bingo, featuring: klunk, a Time Loop, angst, and a happy ending





	it starts, and ends, like this

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fill for my Voltron Bingo, specifically the "Time Loop" square on my Hance card and the "Stuck" square on my Klance card.
> 
> My friend Alex actually requested I do the Time Loop square and suggested I do a poem or song, so this one's for them :)
> 
> Edit: over 100 hits! thank you guys for giving this poem a chance!

it ends like this:

 

a crack reverberates,

echoes across empty skies

ringing out past broken cries

of paladins gold and blue

as they watch red falling, falling, falling, falling…

  
  
  


_ the world slips, _

_ slices in upon itself _

  
  
  


it starts like this:

 

the dark morning blooms hushed and soft

warm breaths tickling dark and pale cheeks alike

and the universe greets the paladins, sleepless oft,

with dreams illuminated by speckled starlight

 

their day begins with gentle greetings,

playful shoves and a disgruntled, half-hearted glare

and then they prep for a day filled with meetings

for ever-coveted time off was always rare

 

before their final conference can reach its end

a desperate plea signals across their ancient ship’s display

and so they send the paladins: blue and gold and red

to the planet where this unknown danger lay

  
  
  


it ends like this:

 

a crack reverberates,

ripples across clouded skies

singing out past fractured cries

of paladins gold and blue

as they watch red falling, falling, falling, falling…

  
  
  
  


_ the world shifts, _

_ folds in upon itself _

  
  
  


it starts like this:

 

the dark morning blooms quiet and strained

leaden memories blanketing them like layers of ink

and as they huddle in silence, expressions pained,

time marches forward with a sinister wink

 

their day begins with the dimming hope

that the universe has finished its malignant game

that their future isn’t fixed with a braided rope

that maybe this day won’t end the same

 

yet the signal comes like a siren’s song

and they try to avoid the parts they’re meant to play

but they’ve been trapped in this cycle for who knows how long

despite everything that they do or say

  
  
  


it ends like this:

 

a crack reverberates,

dances across smokey skies

soaring out past shattered cries

of paladins gold and blue

as they watch red falling, falling, falling, falling…

  
  
  


_ the world flips, _

_ tries to right itself _

  
  
  


it starts like this:

 

the dark morning blooms insidious and bleak

despair worming itself like poison into their veins

and as they place shuddering kisses on tear-stained cheek,

their facades crumble; anguish reigns  
  
  


 

it starts like this:

 

the dark morning blooms, a hell-worn melody,

a calamitous swan song stuck on repeat  
  
  
  


it starts like this:

 

the dark morning blooms

  
  


 

it ends like this:

 

they beg

for the first, tenth, hundredth time

a sound escaping like broken glass

whose ragged edges are only getting sharper

a noise that’s been rewound and rewritten

and stripped and culled and ripped and pulled

until they’ve got nothing left but a silent scream in their lungs

and the determination that this will be the last time

that they’ll recalibrate,

that this will—

this will—

  
  


 

_ the world hitches, _

_ there’s a _ glitch—         

  
  


_                                                                    the world hitches, _

  
  


_                                                                                                       t̷h͢e̛rȩ’s̡ ̢a͏ _ ͟g͘lit̸c͠h̶—͜

  
  
  
  


_ hi̢t̨çheş— _

  
  
  
  


_  ̛͝͠                                                                                                                                                               th̡e̶̴̡ ̷w̶͜or͏̴l̵d—͘ _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_  ̶̔̽ͫ̈                                                                                                                                                                               tͨͦͫh̉͐͗eͧͥr̒͊̑̓ͯͪ͘e’̀s a̢̋̍ͯ̐͑̏ _ ̃̏͂ͣ͌̿ͧgͦ̎̈́̏ͬl̄͂̒͗ͯ̽̕i̷̓t̒͂ć͛̇ͭ͋ͧ͊͞h̏̋ͣ̒̋͋͠—

  
  
  
  


                                         g̅̽̓̂ͤ͐ͬl̏ͨ̇i̷͐ͦt̵̀̉̓chͧͣ—͘

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_                                                                                                                                hi̵͈̟̱̹̜̥̥ͨͬͧ̆ͪt͙͚ĉ̭̣͕ͣȟ͔̞̗̤̩̗̖ͣͮ͗͆e̦̭͙̘̙ͧ̀̆ͭ̆̿ͅͅṣ̓̐̑͋̄͆—̛͔͎̟ͬͭͣ _

  
  
  
  
  


_  ̮͙̳̖̿͂̄̒ͯ̾                                                                                                                                        a̤͊͊̓̉  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ i̺̻͖̎͑̽ͬ̂̽͝ͅt͕̪̳̥ͫ̍̍͐̓̋͑ _ c̙̱̙͍h͖̬̺͙̊ͫ̾͊ͮ͂̚͞ͅ—̜̪̻̹̰̯̭̋

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_                                                                                                             ̪͕̩̱͉̖͓̺̻͗̎̑̆̆ͦ͑ t̨̯̣̻͍̽̈́́̏̄̓́̎̋ _ h̷̺̦̣͚͈͙̫ͥ͌̿̽̓ͯ̈͗́͞ _ e̢̛͇̝͓̣͔͍̟̭͑̉ͪ͡ _ ṛ̷̺͍̰̹̜͂̑ͦ̈ͣ͑ͤ̋͡ _ e̮̠̗ͫͭ̂̽̑͆͞ _ ’̡͍̮̮̗̣͉̅ͩͯ̋̓̈́̈́͡͠ _ s̘̘ͫͥ͌̑ͫ͟ _ ̸̛̭̤͉ͣͧ̌ͤ̅̍̌ͅä̢̠́ͭͦ̚—̷̞̘ͮ͊̌̆̉̄

̝̥̱̘̝̺̂̐̚

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

the world,

finally,

for a moment,

is silent.

still.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ the quiet slices in upon itself _

  
  


 

it starts like this:

 

they watch red falling, falling, falling, falling

and paladins of gold and blue

reach out past broken cries,

roars echoing across empty skies

as a crack reverberates...

  
  
  


...and something  _ shifts _

  
  


 

it goes like this:

 

they rocket out towards falling red

hope, a fire renewed within

they catch her with metallic maw

a feeling prickling ‘neath their skin

 

and as they land with gentle care

the lions sitting tall and proud

the feeling bubbles up and out

and filled with joy, they laugh aloud

 

they know deep down inside themselves

today will fin’lly reach its end

and as they hold each other close

their tears run free; their spirits mend

  
  


* * *

  
  


it ends like this:

 

they lay embraced by loving arms and speckled starlight

the universe, for once, keeping nightmares aloft

and as warm breaths tickle dark and pale cheeks alike,

the dark morning blooms, hushed and soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, and let me know what you think!
> 
> You can find all of my bingo cards here: http://fandoms-have-taken-over-my-life.tumblr.com/post/178835884577/guess-what-my-dudes-ya-boi-has-signed-up-to
> 
> (Also I'm posting this instead of packing for my flight tomorrow jalskdjflkasjdf)


End file.
